


Invincible

by sageofsimping



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Bees, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is a big baby, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageofsimping/pseuds/sageofsimping
Summary: Sapnap is one of the strongest, most able warriors on the Dream SMP, and Karl learns first aid to help fix his fiance's wounds.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this was a writing exercise for me! i gave myself 30 minutes to write and had to come up with the idea on the spot so i hope you enjoy!

A man born in fire. One with an unbreakable spirit and a passion that burned deep in his heart. He seemed untouchable, a formidable opponent in any battle, but as the case may be, that appeared to be far from the truth.

“Ow, ow, ow.” Sapnap hissed, his eyes screwed tight in pain as Karl leaned him back slowly, maneuvering his body to lay against the cushy mushroom block. He pressed his hand firmly against his forearm; almost like if he pushed hard enough, he could keep the pain from pouring throughout his body.

Karl looked down at his friend, his eyes swirling with a mixture of worry and amusement. He placed his hand softly on top of Sap’s, giving a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay.” He explained as he wrapped his fingers around Sapnap’s wrist to remove it from the wound. Karl frowned, furrowing his brows as he leaned in closer, trying to get a good look at what was sending shooting pain up the other’s arm. With a quirked smile, he sat up.

“Can you take care of it?” Sap whined. Out of everyone on the SMP, Karl was likely the best at first aid. Mostly because he was constantly in charge of bandaging up his fiancés after the long-winded battled that occurred. If anyone would be able to stop his suffering, it would be him.

“Yup, just sit here for a minute,” Karl said softly, pressing a loving kiss against Sap’s forehead before he disappeared into the back room of their home. Sapnap managed to steady his breaths, only wincing occasionally.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Karl returned to his side, a bowl of warm water and a towel in his hands. Sapnap greeted him with a forced smile, cringing as he felt another twinge of pain.

“Okay, so I’m gonna put this hot towel on it, which should help, then I’ll take care of it.” Karl explained carefully as he dipped the cloth in the bowl. Sap nodded, bracing for impact as the heated towel pressed against his skin. The pain radiated up his arm at the added pressure, but other than that, Sap remained unphased.

He glanced up at his lover, a thankful smile gracing his face as he hummed softly. “Hey, thank you.” Sap expressed, his unoccupied hand reaching up to brush his fingertips through Karl’s hair. The older boy giggled, leaning down to tap his finger against Sapnap’s nose, humming softly when their lips pressed together in a wonderfully soft kiss.

“No problem, honey.” He said as their lips parted, grinning as he removed the towel from the wound. Karl reached beside him, grabbing the small pair of tweezers he had retrieved to use. With intense focus, he leaned closer. His eyes squinted together, struggling to see as he maneuvered the metal tool closer and closer and closer until….

He pulled.

Sapnap let out a loud yelp of pain, a string of curse words leaving his mouth. Karl laughed softly, rushing to put down the tweezers, applying pressure to his arm as he reached with the other to brush the hair from his eyes, pushing it back up into the white cloth tied around his forehead.

“You got it?”

“Yup,” he assured, reaching down to grab the tweezers once more, holding them up to show Sap the proof. “How did this even happen?”

Sap flushed, the pain slowly draining from his arm as he managed to calm himself. He remained silent as Karl packed up the supplies he used, making sure everything was neat before turning his attention back to his fiancé with a knowing gaze.

“Did you do it again?”

“Yeah…” Sapnap mumbled, face burning red. “Well, how was I supposed to know it was there! All I was doing was- “

“Smelling the flowers. I know, baby.” Karl hummed, “You should probably stop doing that, you’re gonna get stung again.”

“That hurt, Karl.” He pouted, leaning up to pull his lover down into a sweet, grateful embrace. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Anything for you, my fair warrior,” Karl whispered, brushing his lips against Sap’s temple as he left fleeting kisses all along his forehead. Sapnap laughed, grinning as he poked the older boy in the side.

Even though he was born in fire, he wasn’t perfect. He still felt pain in every slice, and he ached after every battle. But as long as he had Karl by his side, the man of fire was sure he could endure any pain the world had to throw his way. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and comments appreciated!!!


End file.
